


Mulder's Revenge

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Note: this is for Louise Wu Betas: Louise Wu, Zoe Takashi and Lyrical Soul. I disregarded a lot of good advice, so don't blame them for the remaining grammar glitches and weird vocabulary—it's purely my fault. I strongly suggest that you read Yes, Alex before reading this story.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Mulder's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Note: this is for Louise Wu Betas: Louise Wu, Zoe Takashi and Lyrical Soul. I disregarded a lot of good advice, so don't blame them for the remaining grammar glitches and weird vocabulary—it's purely my fault. I strongly suggest that you read Yes, Alex before reading this story.

  
**Mulder's Revenge  
by Ness**

  
"So, Mulder has finally lost it?" Krycek smirked insolently, trying to suppress his rage at being called here like somebody's lap dog. 

"Indeed..." The Smoker regarded him thoughtfully, puffing on his Morley. "After the demonstration of the unrivaled control you have over Mulder, we believe you might be able to appease him. Provide the necessary... release of tension." A nasty smile stretched the Smoker's lips, transforming his features into a mask of lechery and cruelty. 

* * *

Krycek stopped in front of the door to apartment 42, and hesitated briefly. Should he knock? Pick the lock? Break the damned door? Before he had time to answer the question, a faint hiss broke the silence and he felt a minute sting in the back of his neck. "What the..." he managed, and blackness surrounded him. 

* * *

When he came to, he found himself lying spreadeagled on Mulder's bed. The sheets had been replaced by a plastic cover, and the bed itself was moved to the center of the room. His legs, as well as his hand and even the stump of his arm, had been secured with plenty of duct tape. Krycek snorted and rolled his eyes. Mulder! Jesus. 

"I see you're up," a gentle, monotonous voice said from somewhere behind him. Krycek craned his neck to see Mulder sitting quietly in a chair. 

"Yeah, Mulder. I see you've decided to turn the tables..." Krycek's voice caught in his throat as soon as he saw Mulder's eyes. God help me, he has really lost it this time. The eyes—open, clear, translucent—sparkled with eager cruelty and demented curiosity. A cat playing with a mouse, interested in nothing but his own excitement and the suffering of his victim. Would Mulder enjoy hurting him? Killing him? Krycek felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 

"That's enough! Untie me, Mulder!" he growled, attempting his best Top voice. It didn't help. Mulder rose fluidly and smoothed his hand along Krycek's leg with an indulgent smile. 

"Mulder... Listen, Mulder, I have to tell you that it wasn't the Smoker who..." 

"I know," Mulder said serenely. "We discussed it, Mr. Spender and I. I know. No one is to blame, but you. Yes, Alex?" 

Krycek was starting to panic. He was immobilized and at the mercy of a madman, a madman he created himself. Could this get any worse? Surely Mulder wouldn't... 

A terrible, buzzing noise interrupted his thoughts. Mulder, who had been rummaging in a bag next to the bed, straightened and showed Krycek what he held in hand. Light glinted coldly off the reflective chrome. Mulder's eyes held a glint of their own... colder and more terrifying. Krycek choked. 

"You like it? I borrowed it from Scully. The good doctor will have to do without it for a while." Mulder was grinning now—openly, insanely. He moved the device toward Krycek's leg. 

* * *

Muscles spasmed. A scream tore the air. Krycek was sobbing now, the tears of rage, pain and humiliation mixed with snot and saliva on his pretty face. His throat was sore after screaming out streams of profanities, endearments, pleas. 

Mulder... Mulder was humming. He leaned closer, examining Krycek's legs, looking for last pieces of untouched flesh, then, satisfied, moved up to study his groin. 

"No. Not there. Mulder, Fox, please, no, NO! I beg you. I love you. I promise, I never meant to hurt you! Fuck you, Mulder, I never killed your father, it was the aliens... Please, not there!" The moaning pleas were cut off by another scream, as Krycek's body convulsed and nearly came off the bed. Mulder moved back, regarded the gasping, terrified creature writhing in pain on his bed, grinned and turned the device's power up... 

* * *

In apartment 43, Mrs. Speck was startled out of her afternoon nap. Someone was screaming hoarsely in the apartment next door. Again. Mrs. Speck shook her head. That poor young man. He must be having nightmares again. High time he found himself a nice girl to take care of him at times like that. Or maybe... 

This time, the screams were full of animal desperation, and almost physical pain. It was worse than ever. She briefly considered going there and trying to wake him, but decided against it. A moment later, the inarticulate shrieks changed into a rush of dirty curses and offensive—really offensive—propositions. Mrs. Speck nodded to herself. Yes, better not wake him. Probably, that's what the poor soul needs... some way to let go of all that guilt. So, no girls, huh. Still, it wasn't like times haven't changed; people didn't mind two boys having their fun all that much now... 

Mrs. Speck put ear-stoppers firmly in her ears and went back to napping. 

* * *

"...I'll suck your dick, let me suck you, please, take my ass, do whatever you want, just stop!" Krycek had long ago stopped feeling embarassed by his begging. Anything, anything to stop the slow agony! Forget pride, his balls were more important. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to start pleading for mercy again, but his voice hitched, and only a whimper came out. 

Mulder turned his attention back to Krycek's groin and the insides of his thighs. But Krycek was too exhausted to scream any more... 

* * *

"AD Skinner? It's Agent Mulder. Sir, I have some urgent news for you. No, it's not possible, you must come here. No, to my apartment. Yes. Please, hurry. No, I'm okay. In fact, I feel better than ever. I think you are going to like what you see." 

Skinner put the receiver down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Mulder sounded... cheerful. Completely different from the gloomy apparition who haunted the basement of the Hoover building during the last month. Whatever brought him back to his old self, it must have been a good thing. Right? 

* * *

"Mulder? It's me, Skinner. Open the door." 

Mulder opened the door. He was grinning happily, his eyes filled with mischief and joy. 

"Come in, sir. I swear you are going to like it. I called Scully too; she should be here any minute. It's a bit messy, sorry 'bout that..." 

Skinner followed Mulder into his bedroom, and stopped in the doorway at the sight that greeted him. He blinked without understanding, took off his glasses, wiped them clean with his handkerchief and put them back on—but the horribble image had not disappeared. 

"Well? How do you like it?" 

Alex Krycek, the traitor, the triple agent, the manipulative bastard, lay in the middle of Mulder's bed, sobbing and struggling for breath. His limbs were stretched painfully, his vile green eyes full of tears, his lips bitten and bloody. 

Skinner looked at the electrical device in Mulder's hand and undertanding dawned on him. He looked closer at the prostrate form in front of him, surveying the pink, quivering, hairless skin from toe to the top of Krycek's bald, shining head... 

The walls of apartment 42 shook with the maniacal laughter of not one, but two, G-men. As Skinner and Mulder were wheezing, hiccuping and patting each other's backs, an ice-cold voice was heard at the door. 

"Mulder? Tell me this isn't my epilator. MULDER!!!" 

* * *

_Note: In case you've never used an epilator: it's a device that forcefully yanks hairs out of your skin. "Epilady" is one of the popular brands._

Note: this is for Louise Wu   
Betas: Louise Wu, Zoe Takashi and Lyrical Soul. I disregarded a lot of good advice, so don't blame them for the remaining grammar glitches and weird vocabulary—it's purely my fault. You can chastise me here: [email removed]   
I strongly suggest that you read Yes, Alex before reading this story.   
---


End file.
